Breaking
by blueroseulan
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! PLEASE REVIEW! What if in protecting the man you love most, you lose something vital in your life as well? An earthquake hits Tokyo and it upsets Kaoru’s life more than she’d ever bargain for.
1. Chapter 1

anfic by Blueroseulan

May 10, 2005

AN: I had this one reposted in hopes that it would get more reviews…. I hope you guys review please!

Summary: What if in protecting the man you love most, you lose something vital in your life as well? An earthquake hits Tokyo and it upsets Kaoru's life more than she'd ever bargain for.

Thoughts and flashbacks will be in _Italics_

_CHAPTER 1: SHATTER_

_The walls were shuddering so hard and the wooden plaques hanging on the dojo had begun to sway and one by one fall. The ground heaved so powerfully and even Kenshin found himself thrown off balance as he fought to stand afoot. The earthquake was nowhere nearing the point of stopping as it continued to make the ground shake, the wooden beams that towered high over the high stilted ceiling of the dojo dangerously threatening to collapse on the ground._

"_Kaoru!" he shouted. No answer. "Kaoru!" this time louder. Wanting to know if the woman was well and alive. Still he could hear no reply and even the shouts of Yahiko and Sanosuke had stopped. Heart beating fast with tension and worry, he fought hard to stay in control ignoring the fact that the earthquake had hit so violently that there was no stopping the vibrations tracing the ground. "Kaoru…" he thought. "I'm coming to save you!" and yet, just as he had finally reached the foremost opening of the dojo, the earth heaved so hard, throwing the man off balance and hurtling him towards the hard wooden floor making him loose his consciousness. _

"_Kenshin!"_

_A womanly voice reverberated on the whole of the room as the owner struggled to reach the fallen man. And just as she was nearing him, the wooden beam that hung high on the ceiling became loose, slackening on its hold and finally plunging towards the ground below, aiming towards the unconscious form that was slumped on the floor._

"_KENSHINN! NOOO"_

"_**NNOO!"**_

In a flash, the red haired man was up, chest heaving in breathless pants as he fought hard to chase away the nightmare. _Just a dream… just a dream… no…not again…_ he thought, closing his eyes as his palms balled into fist.

"Kenshin…?"

He looked to find his wife struggling to lift herself from under the covers. "Daijobou desu ka?" She asked, worry evident in her voice as she smoothed his sweat-mopped hair back into place. For a while, he couldn't speak, mind still flown over his dreams as he tried to dispel the cruel delusion he just had. Frowning, she gently took him in her arms and softly comforted him, whispering shushed word in his ears as she rocked him back and forth. _It's been more than a month since the earthquake and yet…_

She took his silence as a sign of comfort and so, imagine to her great surprise when she felt something wet slide down from his cheek tracing the gentle curve of her neck and gently plopping in the soft material of her yukata.

"Kenshin…?" she asked trying to have a good look at him, and yet failing when the man refused to let go and instead, grasped her tighter in his embrace, seemingly never wanting to let go. Though she was very much astonished with the man's behavior, she nevertheless continued to stroke his back, acknowledging her presence and sighing words of reassurance. _He's so like a child…_ she thought… cradling him and frowning as his crying ceased to stop, his breath forming into shaky sobs.

"Kenshin… Kenshin… tell me what's the matter…" Now greatly alarmed with her husband, she gently shook him, trying to understand what the matter was.

"_Kaoru…Kaoru…Oh Kaoru…"_ he sobbed as he buried his face deeper in the crook of her neck. _"I dreamt of that time again… And I still saw… like what I have seen in so many nightmares… You…I…Oh gods Kaoru…" _he wept as understanding swept over her face. "Kenshin…" she started, voice smooth and calm, "Please… stop crying… It's over... And… we shouldn't dwell on the past now… At least I'm alive now…see?" she asked, trying to lighten his emotions by gently squeezing his arm.

But the man wouldn't be pacified… couldn't be pacified. "NO! No… It's my entire fault… I wasn't there… It was all my fault why you jumped in to save me… It's supposed to be my job Kaoru…. _I'm _supposed to be the one who's protecting you… and not the other way around! I… If it wasn't for me… you wouldn't be suffering like this!" he croaked as tears continually fell from his amethyst gaze. Shuddering, he continued, "Think Kaoru… If you haven't done that… You could have… You could still walk… your dreams wouldn't have disappeared…And… Oh gods… I'm so sorry Kaoru… I don't deserve this…"

Inwardly, she was fighting very hard not to cry or even show how affected she was with his words. _I have to be strong… for my husband… I can't show him that I'm weak… No… he needs me most…_

"Kenshin…Kenshin look at me." She murmured as she took his face with her hands and gently made him look at her straight in the eye. "Don't you ever…ever say that to me again… And don't blame yourself for what has happened. It had been my choice to save you. To jump in front of that falling beam. It's not your fault Kenshin. And never will it be."

"But why? Why did you have to do that Kaoru? Naze! Naze!" he all but wailed as he tried to control his tears. "Why would you do—"

"Because I love you. I love you Kenshin and I can never bear the thought that I had let your life slip away even if there was still something I could have done with it."

Her soft confession was enough to stop the flow of his tears. Too shocked with her words, he could do nothing but to cling tightly in her form, seeking solace and comfort she radiated.

And she gave it to him. Knowing that her husband had finally understood her point. Stroking the wide of his back with her hand, she cradled him, like a little lost boy who had finally found its own mother. Closing her eyes and willing herself not to cry, she waited until the storm had passed before she finally faced him.

"Kenshin… "

"Kaoru…I'm so sorry… I never intended…"

She smiled, cutting his breath. "It's okay Kenshin… Once in a while… we really need to release our pent up emotions… It's unhealthy not to… and…" she added, "I'm happy that you chose me to show yours." She smiled. Yes, she was fiercely glad that she was the one who could comfort the ex assassin in times of troubles. By this time, his lips were now carved in a slight smile as the last of his tears dried up. Smoothing a hand over the fall of his hair, he traced a finger on her cheek, scanning her nose, her forehead and finally resting his thumb on her lips. Closing her eyes when she felt his lips claim the path his fingers had once trailed, she felt him settle the weight of his lips against hers and she sighed, oddly comforted and satisfied.

"Rest now…Love…" he murmured, lips still pressed against hers as his hand guided the curve of her waist back to their futon.

Moments later, she was already dozing beside him, face a picture of serenity. And as he continually gazed at her, he thought of their pasts…. _I wouldn't be here sitting beside you if you haven't jumped and saved me from that falling beam…Thank you Kaoru…Thank you for everything you've done for this unworthy one.._

_Where am I? What… what happened?_

_Slowly opening her sapphire eyes, she became oriented with her surroundings once again as her mind reeled back to the past few days. _

_Two weeks had already passed since the earthquake and yet… it almost only seemed like yesterday for Kaoru's mind. Vaguely, she remembered the rocking ground and how she heard Kenshin's voice calling her. A strong force had led her feet towards the dojo—which was a good thing for she was just in time to see him slump against the far corner of the wall a wooden beam dangling dangerously well above his head. She remembered the panic, alarm and the shock she felt as she desperately ran towards his form in an effort to take the fall of the beam that had aimed for him. Pain had registered on hers senses just as she felt the weight of wood on her back and then everything went black._

_She sighed, tears once again stinging her eyes. She hadn't known how long a time it had been… but it seemed that Megumi…the lady doctor had made a painful conclusion that shocked all of them._

"_I'm really sorry to tell you this guys…" she admitted, bowing her head to avert their gazes, including that of Kenshin's. " But as a doctor, I feel and I know…I'm obliged to tell you this…"_

"_Cut the crap Megumi and just tell us what's Jou-chan's condition is." Sanosuke cut in, not noticing the horrified look that had spread on her face._

_**CRACK!**_

_Her palm had connected with the left of his cheek as the doctor stood trembling with fury. Before the man could have any retort though she cut him, tears starting to seep from her black expressive eyes. "Don't you dare talk to me like that Sanosuke! Don't you just dare! Do you have any idea how hard this is to me? How hard it is to inform you that your friend may never walk again in her whole life?" she almost yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_What?" amethyst eyes registering shock as the man found himself unable to comprehend the doctor's words._

"_Yes Ken-san." She sighed, finding a grip of herself, though her voice was slightly slurred and still shaky. "Fortunately, the beam did not fall on her head, saving her from major concussions and as well as a great possibility of death. However," she stopped, wheeling herself to continue, "Unfortunately, it had fallen on her back severing one of the major backbones that is connected with her legs. She's paralyzed from waist down and I doubt if Kaoru could still walk again."_

_They had been talking outside of her room in an effort to save her from the news, and yet, fate had played far dirtier, for Megumi had left the shouji slightly ajar. Not enough to make her see their forms, and yet, enough for her to hear the doctor's words._

_From outside, they heard a loud cry and as Kenshin slammed the door of her room open, they found her sobbing, form shivering and trembling. Signaling for them to go, the man knelt beside Kaoru, and in a calming voice soothed her broken soul. His words provided comfort and she soon fell in a restless slumber, face marked with agony and anxiety. _

_Nights continued to be just like the others. She would have sleepless nights, mind racked with distress and anguish. She was worried. Nervous, tensioned. Everything… **If I couldn't walk again… what will happen to father's Kamiya Kasshin ryuu? How will we live? What about my family? Yahiko? Sanosuke? Kenshin…**_

_She really didn't know what to think anymore. What would happen to her? Nobody would love her anymore… A girl who can't walk, a girl who always got in the slip of trouble. She would always lament over this fact, day and night and slowly, her mental distress became something physical as well. _

_Kenshin watched with thoughtful amethyst eyes as the girl tossed and turned in her sleep. It was a good thing her fever had already dropped a bit lower. Megumi said they had already surpassed danger and that her body was just weak at this rate. _

_But this wasn't the fact THAT Kenshin was worrying about._

_Her ki, her spirit, instead of the happiness and the peaceful aura she had always radiated was now changed into forms of quiet suffering. She was now silent, serious, sad… always sad…It did not escape his notice that even if she seemed well in the eyes of others, she is still terribly depressed inside. _

_He realized that he was slowly losing his Kaoru..._

"_I have to do something about this…" _

_She was more than a bit startled to feel Kenshin opening her shouji door in the middle of the night. When she felt him walk near her, her nervousness intensified. "What is he going to do… Kami I feel so nervous!" Slowly, he settled beside her, grasping her hand inside his._

_She gasped, unable to contain her surprise. Focusing hard on feigning her sleep, she could feel her pulse beating wildly. . What's this? Is Himura Kenshin finally making his move?_

"_Kaoru…"_

_She stood silent, even if her heart was doing loops and twirls. "He called me Kaoru! Not Kaoru-dono! Kaoru! He called me Kaoru!"_

"_There's so much I want to tell you…But I don't know where to start… What do I say?"_

_**Anything you want to say love… **she sighed inwardly, shivering slightly when she felt him increase the pressure in her hand._

"_I know there's something wrong… something weighing your mind down… and I'd be a hypocrite if I said I didn't know what… It's your … legs… right?" he stammered, slightly stumbling on the latter part, unable to withstand the shooting pangs of guilt that always arrowed in his heart._

"_It's my fault Kaoru… If I haven't been so stupid…If I haven't been so weak… Then I could have protected you…" he whispered, fighting his tears, the storming maelstrom inside his chest. She's awake… I know… But… he hesitated._

"_Saitou was right… I am weak… I cannot even protect the people… the women I love…. First… Tomoe and then… you…" he painfully said, bowing his head in a futile attempt to stop his tears. Alarmed as she was with his words, she struggled to get up; startling him in the process and making him wipe his tears hastily with the back of his hand._

"_Kenshin…" she whispered, encompassing his hand with hers…" It's okay to cry… I understand…" she murmured, breath coming in slight whispers. "You were right… I am being eaten by this unhappiness I am feeling. It would be a lie if I told you I'm already feeling all right wouldn't it be? And you always know when I lie…" she slightly laughed. "But it's not everything… I am not worried about this…" she said, gazing dropping at her legs, "I am also worried about Sano, Yahiko… you…" she confessed, bowing her head to hide the tell tale blushing that was staining her cheeks. _

"_M-me? You also worry about me?" he stuttered, stupefied. **How unselfish this woman is! Even thinking about others even if she herself…** his thoughts trailed off._

"_Yes. I am worried Kenshin… that nobody would ever believe in me… Trust in me anymore… I am worried that given this circumstances… Kamiya Kasshin would slowly disappear…just as what father had feared the most. I don't want that to happen… Never Kenshin… But what could I do? Everybody would laugh at the thought of a lame swordsman… "She admitted, words trailing off with her last sentence. Her tears were now pooling in the base of her eyes as she willed herself not to cry. Not wanting to make Kenshin see how vulnerable she really was._

_But she was wrong…_

_Shock, surprise and astonish all but settled in her senses when she felt him pull her lithe form in the strong of his arms, her head fitting at the crook of his neck as he buried his face in the silk of her hair._

"_No… never…. Kaoru… I will always believe in you… No matter what happens… I always did… and this I promise you… Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu will not disappear… It will still continue to protect the people… I will see to that… Do not worry of what other people think… What is important is that I will always protect you from them… no matter what happens… never… Never will I allow you to be hurt… we will journey this road together… if you will allow me…" he whispered in her ears, arms tightening on the small of her back._

_Tears were now falling freely in her face. Touched by his words, for a while she couldn't speak, words garbled by her sobs. Catching the man off guard, he turned to face her, asking what was wrong._

"_No-nothing… I…I'm just… happy… Really happy Kenshin…And yes… I wan to travel the road with you… I want to stay by your side always…. I don't ever want you to go…" Looking directly in his eyes she felt overwhelmed with the staggering emotions she felt for this man._

"_I'll never go… Kaoru… I'll never go faraway from you…" he murmured, kissing her forehead, trembling with the euphoria he felt with her acceptance." Even the stars will tell you… that I need you so… I need you Kaoru… And this is all I know… I'll never go far away from you_

AN: Chapter 1 is done so there. Drama and waff in store in the next chapters so you guys watch out for it. This is one is different from my other multi chappies because this happened in the setting of RK, unlike the others which are both AU.

Don't forget to review and make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2: Eating Insecurities

Fanfic by blueroseulan

October 1, 2005

AN: Okay chapter two guys! I hope you review! And RK doesn't belong to me...

_Previously on chapter 1:_

_K"No-nothing… I…I'm just… happy… Really happy Kenshin…And yes… I wan to travel the road with you… I want to stay by your side always…. I don't ever want you to go…" Looking directly in his eyes she felt overwhelmed with the staggering emotions she felt for this man._

"_I'll never go… Kaoru… I'll never go faraway from you…" he murmured, kissing her forehead, trembling with the euphoria he felt with her acceptance." Even the stars will tell you… that I need you so… I need you Kaoru… And this is all I know… I'll never go far away from you_

_K  
N  
K  
_

"Kenshin…" she whispered to no one in particular, sapphire eyes opening as she scanned the room for any signs of the man. _He's not here… maybe doing breakfast… _A smile found its way on her lips. _That night…_she thought, eyes turning wistful. _That night changed our lives… the turning point of it…_ True, as it is her words for it was the time Kenshin admitted what he really felt. One that was mirrored by her. _I can never remember any time else that made me so happy… I've never felt so happy before…._she recollected as she turned to gaze at the window.

They were now truly husband and wife in every sense—that is except marriage. Kaoru refused to get married. _I want to get married… when I can walk again… I can… and I will… we'll just have to wait…_" she remembered admitting that to him one night as she lay in his arms. She knew he would understand, what she felt, why she thought of it… And that was what she loved him for. He never ceased to value her presence no matter what a burden she had become.

_Burden... Yes I am a burden to him…_

The smile that had found its way on her lips, twisted into a frown. That was true… Painfully true and she didn't have the heart to deny it. She didn't have the courage to admit it right in front of his face and yet… it still stayed there… in the back of her heart, in the corner of her mind.

"Kaoru? Are you up?"

Slightly jolted in her reverie, she looked up to see the object of her thoughts standing in the doorway.

"Hai." As one delicate eye brow rose, her sight fixed on the tray he was holding. Noticing her accusing gaze, he smiled sheepishly as he settled beside her. "Ah… I brought you breakfast in bed Koi."

"Kenshin, you know very well that I can eat in the kitchen."

"But I just want to…Yahiko is not here anyway. He spent the night in the Akabeko."

He watched her nod silently, slightly surprised with how quickly she had agreed. True, she had not yet lost her spirit, that terrible fire that had burned within her, but he could still sense that in a way, that burning flame had somewhat simmered down. He didn't know whether to curse or thank the gods for that.

"The dojo is building quite well Kaoru. It's a good thing Sanosuke had brought some of his friends to help in fixing it. "

A slight stare caught in the corner of his eyes as he noticed her push a forced smile on her face. _Something is wrong…_

"Kaoru, is there something wrong?" he asked, worry at once evident in his tone.

Inwardly, she smacked herself. _There you go again Kamiya, pushing your poor husband to the limits! You should now better than to worry him…_ "Iie… I'm fine Kenshin… I'm just glad that everything is slowly going back to normal." Watching him eye her suspiciously, she dropped her gaze, afraid that one look and she might spill it all.

"Kaoru…"

She sighed. _Yeah .right…I might as well drop it…_Knowing her husband, she knew that when he used that kind of voice, he was really meaning to push the matter.

"Okay fine." Stubborn as she was, she couldn't help but face defeat in the hands of her husband. Himura Kenshin could be the sweetest thing alive but when it all boiled down to his stubbornness and hers, she almost_ not every…_she thought… almost lost it to him. _And yet again, Himura Kaoru is defeated_. She sighed inwardly.

"Well?" he raised inquisitive, if not worried eyes towards her form, waiting for an answer.

She took a deep mouthful of breath. "I—I'll tell you later…to-tonight… "She stuttered. Unable to meet his gaze.

"Kaoru…"

"No…Kenshin…it's not important… really it isn't…" she denied, although she could feel the irritable sting of tears in her eyes. Turning to another direction, she avoided his eyes, not wanting to see the tears that were collecting on her own.

"But love… it's making you cry…" he protested, moving to touch her tears. She hesitated, avoiding his gaze and even his touch. One action that surprised the man.

"Kaoru, if it's making you cry, then it's probably hurting you. And you know that I don't want to see you hurt." _That's the least I want to happen in this world. To see you cry. Because if your in pain love, then I am too._

She wiped her tears, quickly plastering a smile on her face. "Kenshin… I promise you. I'll tell you tonight… Don't worry…I-I'm f-fine…" she faltered, tone slipping to a hushed one. Though her lips echoed a smile, her eyes met his and silently begged to leave it alone. For a while.

_She isn't ready…_he realized. _Let her be ready… for now…_

"Sou desu ka.. Kaoru… Wakarimasu Demo,Itadakimasu ne?" he beamed, trying to lighten the tension that had unconsciously enveloped the whole of their room. A small smile lit her lips and she accepted the chopsticks that he handed to her. In companionable silence, she ate while he assisted her. Once in a while talking over trivial and light things just like any other couple would. But it was only about trivial and light things. It stopped there. No one dared mention a word about the earthquake or Kaoru's condition. It was supposed to be pushed in the darkest farthest corner of the dojo. Everyone—including Sanosuke and Yahiko knew that.

"Would you like to change?" he asked quietly after she had finished her meal. Slightly blushing, she nodded, only somewhat embarrassed with the notion. Ever since the earthquake, she was now unable to dress herself, legs quite unmoving and only causing her great pain. Megumi had helped her with that. She had stayed for almost two weeks in the dojo to assist her with her needs. Being a paraplegic was something not so easy a task. Aside from the physical pain, it also dealt you with something emotional as well. Her disability had stemmed depression in her system and watching the doctor—the same woman she had scorned—care and do things for her—it was way deep down Kaoru's emotional pride.

But everything changed when Kenshin finally confessed his true feelings for her.

Though they were still not legally married, they were husband and wife in every possible aspect. They shared one house, under one roof. Both had decided to share his name as well. Her name now decisively changed to Himura Kaoru. They shared a room, they shared a bed. With that matter in mind, Kenshin had been given the freedom to touch her, and savor every part of her being. To know every curve and every fibers of her, that her own naked body was not so unknown to his. He was given privilege—that according to the rascal—to dress and undress her in the waking and sleeping moments of the sun. She was no longer shy, just slightly flushing whenever she felt his hands creep sensuously down her skin and there were times—many a time to be exact—when both couldn't hold out the fire the man stoked.

"There all finished now." He murmured in her ear as his chest braced her upward weight and his hands deftly tied the obi behind her back. Noting the flushed look on her face, he kissed her softly in her lips, eyes gentle and calm. She shuddered, ever so slightly, able to feel his love and compassion for her very being with only that small kiss. It was something so powerful really, and she was nevertheless astonished by the intensity of it.

"Ready to come out now love?" he breathed into her ear. Nodding, he carefully scooped her in his arms, cautious not to put anymore weight on her legs. With ease and superb strength, he slid the shouji open with a foot and steeped outside the chambers of their room.

"Nine hundred and ninety-eight."

_Swish._

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine."

_Swish._

"One thousand!"

_Swish._

Watching the so called 'Tokyo Samurai" collapse into the ground, breath coming in short rapid pants, Kaoru smiled to herself. _Yahiko is really growing into a fine man… He's even starting to outgrow me! That kid… Well… at least he's now the one in charge of the dojo and he never fails to practice…_

Speaking of the dojo, her gaze traveled to the half-fixed building that had once been the Kamiya dojo. The earthquake had not been kind. Aside from taking away her legs, it had also taken the most precious gift her father had given her. _Otou-san… I'm sorry… what happened to the dojo… I'm ashamed of my irresponsibility of what had happened… It was your gift father… and yet…_ Mentally, she knew that it was really not her fault. Really not her fault why an earthquake struck Tokyo so hard. Never in her wildest dreams did she wish for it to be taken away._ As it also goes for my legs…_But irrevocably, it had begun to take shape once again. Thanks to Sanosuke's help and his friends.

_Jou-chan… don't worry… It's not gonna cost you anything… It's just a way of expressing my gratitude for what you've done for all of us these past few years."_

_Stunned by the man's words, she felt equally surprised when she felt him pull her in a brotherly embrace. Unable to do nothing more except to cry, she remembered his words, as clear as a day ringing in her ears._

"_Jou-chan… don't cry… Everything will be alright… If only I could do something about it…" he muttered from under his breath, palms balling into fists while his arms were still wrapped protectively on his 'little sister'._

Now, the dojo was well on construction. And thanks to Sanosuke's help, and Yahiko's fuss to keep it in pristine order, she was almost completely happy. _Almost…_

"Hey Kaoru…"

Said woman turned to find the red head almost buried under a stack of books. Eyes widening, she had to collect herself in a few moments before she could speak again.

"Kenshin! What in the world! Where did you find those books and for whom are they for?" she asked quizzically, turning to help him place his load back on the wooden floor.

Grinning, an almost sheepish look passed his face while a hand rose to scratch the back of his head.

"Er—eto.. well… I was just thinking that you might be slightly bored… and so, I thought of finding you something to read." He admitted, a lazy smile tracing the contours of his lips.

--To be mirrored on her own, accompanied by a delighted voice, "Wow! This would certainly keep me busy…But Kenshin, " she stopped, throwing him a sudden questioning look, "Where did you find them?"

"Here and there… Koi… it doesn't matter. I just don't want to have my wife being bored." He smiled, grasping her hands and pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Standing up, he dusted his hands and looked on her, an almost apologetic smile on his face, "I have to go love… there are so many things I should do… and Saitou wants me to report in the department this noon."

Nodding in understanding, she watched him, with sad sapphire eyes, go. _So many things have changed…After the earthquake…_she added. Raking a hand over the unruly form of her hair, her gaze pointed upwards, where the sun was just climbing its place high on top of the sky. _I wonder how Fujita-san reacted when he heard that Kenshin had accepted the offer from the police department. It had taken them so long to convince my husband to work for them…_ she sighed, eyes turning tearful. She never wanted Kenshin to go… away from home… and away from her. She was being selfish…she knew that money was indeed a welcome thing in the dojo—and yet… she just wanted Kenshin to herself… _Kaoru, you're being selfish and downright unreasonable!_ She mentally berated herself. _You know the dojo's running low on funds…and Kenshin's only trying to help…_

A sigh once again escaped her dried lips. There, another reason given why she was such a total burden. With her disability, she couldn't teach kendo, and not teaching kendo meant not earning money, and not earning money meant… _I could go talk to myself for long long hours for the day and never stop listing my reasons. _ She whimpered. _Kenshin's doing so much for me… I'm afraid far too much… But what can I do? I have to admit that I really do need help in almost everything._ Kaoru inwardly wailed as her mind reeled back to all the things her husband had done for her. _He does everything! Cooking breakfast, cleaning the dojo, doing the laundry, working at the police station, cooking lunch, helping me move in the house, working at the garden., cooking dinner, helping me bathe, clearing the dishes, and mou! Even putting me to sleep and I can't do a single thing to help him! He even looks for things that may keep me busy and it only adds to the list of his chores!"_

By now, miserable tears had been trailing down her cheek to drop on the open book in her lap. It was true. Kenshin was far too overworked. Aside from his daily jobs, she also added in the part of his burden. She possibly can't walk, and therefore cannot be able to move herself. She relied on Kenshin to help carry her to wherever place she wanted. It was so much of an embarrassment for her that she'd rather _choose _not to move in her place even after he himself had suggested to help her. _No… helping me means so much additional work and I…_ Stubborn as he was, she'd rather suffer a long ache in the back than to see him tired and all the more weary.

"Kaoru?"

Startled by the sudden intrusion of her silence, she was surprised to see her prized student leaning over the porch pointing worried eyes on her.

"Are you alright? You seem a little pale…" he trailed off, dropping his gaze, knowing how uncomfortable their situation was.

She inwardly sighed. _And Yahiko too…_"I'm fine Yahiko…I'm just… well… er—go back to your training… I wouldn't want to bother you. I'm fine." _He doesn't even call me busu anymore… Before, I would have bristled if he did… but now, I'm just dying to hear him tease me again._

"Kaoru," he muttered, nearing her and nearly towering over her seated form, "You are not bothering me. And if something's wrong, I'm just in the dojo. Got it?" he thumped his bokken on the floor, emphasizing his words. Ever since the earthquake, Kaoru had earned an unmistakable respect from the young man. Watching her bear pain with so much determination made his resolve strengthen to never again hurl another hurtful direction towards her. _And besides… she's too fragile… It might end up causing more damage than I've ever intended. _He rationalized.

"Oh well… it's back to training for me. Call me if you need anything okay?"

Nodding in slight obedience, she was quite surprised with the amount of concern Yahiko had been showing ever since the earthquake struck. He had been more considerate, more thoughtful and yes—even more obedient. Even so, she was confused. If it was pity he had been feeling, then, she would have gladly chosen his former attitude, the rude uncouth and brash young youth. For it was pity directed to her, which Kaoru most hated. _I do not need pity… I never will… I don't need their pointing eyes…_She never said it to anyone, even Kenshin, for she felt that they would never understand.

Or was it because, she could never admit that she'd had had enough pity for herself?

_TBC…_

_REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Price of Love

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

AN: RK doesn't belong to me!

I appreciate your reviews guys! And I really intend on putting and expressing the depth of KnK here. I think it's natural for Kaoru to feel that way. Suddenly being crippled is far too hard to be digested… I know that feeling… oh so anyways! On with the story!

PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE BETTER!

Pale tones of orange and pink colored the vast skies of Tokyo as the sun slowly exchanged places with the moon. Dawn was fast approaching and the vibrant blue that had once painted the heavens were now replaced by subdued hues of lavender, rose and yellowish dew.

"Tadaima…" a weary voice called out from the gate to be followed by light careful footsteps. When no answer came form the house, his first instinct was to heighten his ki to feel any intruders. Even when he still found none, his heart didn't cease from beating hard in his chest. _Maybe something's happened… No… not again…_ Almost running, he reached the front porch in no time—and face faulted right there and then.

"ORO!"

There, in the wooden porch sat a sleeping Kaoru, head resting on one of the beams, an open book sitting on her lap. Surprise and embarrassment colored his face with the thought of how paranoid he had become and the picture he must have posed. _Ororo! It was a good thing no one saw me like that!_ Nearing her, heart now finally calming, he softly smoothed a fallen wisp of hair back in its place as his gaze traveled on her resting form. _She looks so peaceful…so beautiful…so—_

His thoughts were abruptly jolted when he noticed the book she held on her lap. _Something is wrong…_Studying the opened page carefully, he spotted several blurred parts scattered on the leaf. _I don't remember this book being wet…_He trailed, stopping when a realization hit him. Scanning the last few pages, he found blurred letters, each stained by something wet making them indiscernible. _Oh Kaoru…Love…. Have you been crying?_

His movements seemed to wake her, for she slightly moved to touch his arm.

"Kenshin…"

Quickly retrieving the hand that had traced the pages of the book, he brought his palm to smooth her face, only to notice how red her eyes truly were. Frowning, he pressed a chaste kiss on her lips before moving to sit down beside her.

"Kaoru, what is it that you wanted to tell me tonight?" he asked glancing at her to observe how she nervously fiddled with the hems of her kimono.

"It's nothing Kenshin… really." She tried to smile, in an effort to show him that she was fine, and yet, even her smile faltered and tears once again rushed in the surface of her eyes. Moving slightly away, she tried to avoid him, only to have his palm encompass hers as he gently coaxed her to tell him what was wrong. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

"I… Well… I've just been silly Kenshin… you know? I…"

"Kaoru, have you been crying?" his question caught her off guard, her head suddenly whipping towards his in a surprised motion. Wind caught with her movement and a stray tear finally escaped from her eyes. Frowning slightly, a finger rose to wipe the film of water that had traced her cheek and she leaned to his touch, not wanting to speak and yet wanting to be comforted.

"Something's bothering you love…I know it… I can _feel _it. Hush… Ssshh.. . Don't cry… Don't cry Kaoru, it's hurting me to see you like this…" he murmured while she finally allowed the tears to cascade to her face. Sobbing quietly, she gripped his gi, pressing her face in the form of his shoulder as his palm smoothed to small of her back in an effort to comfort her.

"Kaoru…ssshh… don't cry…. It's okay… we'll talk about this… you and me… we could work on this together… Sssh…. Don't cry love… Everything will turn out fine from now on. "

"NO!"

Shock registered in his senses, with the sudden outburst form her. Her tone was a complete opposite with his soft soothing one. She was agitated, tensed and indeed hurting.

'Whatever do you mean love?" he admonished gently, focusing on trying not to prolong her pain even more.

"You don't understand Kenshin… No one will…" she sobbed, burying her face on her palms. He made a move to caress her, when her back suddenly shied away from his touch.

"Don't _touch_ me! I don't need your pity! Please… don't do this to me… Don't throw in my face how much a burden I have become! I have… Please…. Don't make me face this… I know it's a horrible truth… but… I never intended to become a burden… I never wanted this in the first place…. Do you know how much guilt I feel? Watching you move, work and do all the things I should have had a part? How painful it is to know that you're nothing but a big pain to someone you love?" she was clearly in hysterics right now, and moreover, it seemed to Kenshin that she wasn't talking to him, rather, she was talking to herself, _for _herself. No matter, how tightly he gripped her, no amount of words or solace could ever comfort her. _Now I know… how she must have felt when I fought with Saitou…_His words can't reach her, and the man was slowly becoming afraid that insanity could very well eat his wife alive.

"I only wanted to save you Kenshin… I did… I honestly did… I never meant for things to turn out this way. I hate to become a burden for you. I hate it! I hate it! You know what? I pray and I mock the gods… they should have killed me Kenshin… they should have killed me with that earthquake… and then both of us need not suffer like this…. You need not become obliged to look after me… this useless, disabled woman. Why! Why! Why didn't they kill me! Why?Wh--?"

His lips were hot, hard and rough. Pushing his tongue boldly inside hers, he cut off anything she might have wanted else to say. Pain, shock, confusion and all emotions of the like had pushed him to rudely cut off her words. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he pressed her closer to his body, wanting… needing to feel her close to him. Anguish painted their kiss. Coupled by fervor desire and desperation. A part of his gi had been caught in her fist as she retuned his kiss with equal passion and desolation. She had known that once words had started to tumble down from her mouth, she could never stop… and that's why she denied on telling him… that was until now. Her tears were now unheeded, there were far too many to ever be felt, and she clung to him as much as he did to hers.

Finally, the need for oxygen became far too much and both were forced to break apart, panting and catching for breath.

"Don't you ever… _ever _say that again Kaoru!" he berated, not knowing whether to slap her or kiss her crazy with the words she had said. "It is I who should feel guilty… for it was my fault why that happened to you… If it was not for me… then… you could have been happier… Far better off with your life…. You are not a burden for me Kaoru. You never were and you never will be. The things I do for you… it's just a way of repaying back to all the things you've done for me, that including having you saved my life… Please…. Let me do this for you Kaoru… If I don't, guilt will most certainly eat me whole… Don't… wish you were dead… I can t bear the thought of you having left me… no… Don't leave me Kaoru… Don't kill me…"

Stunned by his words, all she could do was blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes. _Kill him? Is that how much I affect him? _Their connection was in such a staggering depth that she was almost scared; frightened that he might do something terribly wrong once something bad had happened to her.

"Kenshin… I… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…" she murmured, bowing her head, face filling with guilt and regret. _How could have I been so selfish… here I was, wallowing in sorrow and self pity… not seeing his reasons and yet…_

Astonishment filled her thoughts when he suddenly pulled her frail form in his arms. Pressing her face in the crook of his neck. He was trembling beneath her touch and she could feel him tighten his embrace, almost desperate and never wanting to let go.

"It's okay… koi… I understand… I should have known that you were bound to feel that way… But I want to clear this with you… you are never going to be a burden in my life. You're telling me that I'm doing this because I pity you? Then you're mistaken Kaoru… I'm not doing this out of pity… I'm doing this because I _love _you… I love you dearly more than life itself … and I know I don't deserve such a wonderful woman like you. But I'm not going to complain to the gods with that…" he added, managing to elicit a small smile from her. "I'm so thankful… you know that? You've saved me so many times…from myself… from reverting back to Battousai… in Kyoto, with Shogo… you have always been my redemption… and now… I don't think I could ever repay you for everything you've done for me… however… there is one thing that I assure you… I love you Kaoru… Koi, itsumo… aishiterru…"

Tears had fallen once again, but now, they were cause of joy… And as she snuggled closer to his embrace, she closed her eyes, whispering how glad she was that she had him in her life. _Now I know… this man is willing to share all the pain with me… he will never leave me… and he will always love me…and I'll love him to… forever… even if my spirit had already departed from this world… until the end of time… Kenshin… anata… itsumo… aishiterru…._

_TBC _

Please REVIEW! I'd really appreciate to know what you think of the first part….

JA!

Blueroseulan


	4. Chapter 4: A glisten of Hope

_Fanfic by Blueroseulan_

AN: IM BAACKKKKKKKK! Hell week… I mean exam week is over , So I bring you the fourth chappie of breaking! Disclaimers apply though… RK doesn't belong to me…

I'll stop my ranting and let you read in peace ,

"Arigatou for coming to check on Kaoru doctor Genzai" Kenshin bowed respectfully as he escorted the aged doctor to the door. The older man waved a hand, smiling towards the red head that stood beside him. "That was nothing Himura. I'm just glad that nothing has been affected in her system aside from her legs. It's a real pity that we still haven't found something useful that might help your wife…" he trailed off, noticing the disappointed look that had flashed on his face, "Demo—at least Kaoru-chan is still preferably well." He finished, giving the man a tap on the back. Before the swordsman could reply though, he heard a loud cry, a familiar voice accompanied by the hurried pitter patter of someone's geta.

"KEN-SAN! KEN-SAN!"

"Oro! Megumi-dono… what's the hurrying all about?" he asked quizzically, surprised to see the lady doctor ruffled and without poise practically fly inside their dojo.

"KEN-SAN! OH KEN-SAN! I FOUND IT! _I FINALLY FOUND IT!" _she panted, clutching his arm in an effort to slow down her breath.

"Whatever did you find Megumi?" the old doctor inquired, "I thought you were going down to the pier today?"

The lady nodded, turning an ecstatic face to the two men. "I found it doctor Genzai! I found the solution! Kaoru-chan might still walk again!" she cheered, tears suddenly flowing in her face.

As the other doctor helped her regain composure, Kenshin in the meanwhile stood transfixed. _Kaoru…might still walk again? But how?_ Careful not to get his hopes too far up, he silently asked how. Seeing that the man was cautious not to get too excited, Megumi motioned the two men to sit in the dojo porch.

"It goes like this." she started. "I went down to the pier today and asked a friend of mine if there had been any new medical breakthroughs coming from the Westerner countries. He said yes, and in fact gave me a list of it. And I saw this." She said, producing a piece of paper from her pocket. It was a picture, an image to be exact of a wooden structure that seemed to reach the high ends of the waist. It was all supported by a huge ring that sloped further downwards towards the floor. As both men curiously studied it, Kenshin perked up, confusion evident in his face. "Demo, Megumi-dono, how will this help Kaoru? How does this thing work de gozaru na?" A quick smile lit her face. "Like this. Kaoru's waist must be firmly supported by these rings." She pointed towards the circular radius. "Then, she should grip these wooden arcs right here," she mustered, tracing a finger towards the picture, "And then, she must lean all her weight on the structure and drag the whole thing with her body in it. Inch by inch, the muscles that had atrophied in her legs would slowly react with the slight pressure. I've never seen one here in Japan, but I could give this sketch to Sanosuke and have him create something that would resemble this. It isn't something so easy to do, but we'll at least give it a try." She concluded, eyes sparkling with hope for her friend.

"Domo…Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Megumi-san…" Kenshin bowed deeply, kneeling on the floor, his forehead connecting with the ground. It was a custom to the Japanese people to bow low whenever they were indebted to someone. And for Kenshin, bowing wasn't even enough. "_Thank you… Thank you for helping me bring Kaoru back…_" he murmured, voice low and shaky. Too stunned to say anything, she hastily extended an arm, ushering him to stand up. Explaining that it was her job to see for a fact that she tried her very best to help her patients. Bowing once again, he quickly excused himself, wanting to relay the news to Kaoru as quickly as possible.

Night had begun to creep in as he slowly opened the parted shouji door. Scanning the room, he found what his eyes sought for. There, in the middle of the room, bundled under what seemed like three heavy mattresses, was his dear Kaoru, breath rising and falling with the gentle pattern of sleep. Moving, he wordlessly slipped under the covers and carefully spooned her in his side, causing her to stir slightly.

"Ken…shin…?" she murmured, suddenly confused with what was happening.

"Sumanei Kaoru…" he was however, quick to offer an apology. Usually, he just allowed her to sleep, for her check ups with Genzai-sensei left her tired and sleepy. _But not tonight… this is most important… Kaoru needs to know this…_

"Gomen koi, for waking you up… but there is something important I must tell you…" he admonished gently as he felt her snuggle deeply into his warm embrace. "What is it anata? Is it really important?" she muffled against his chest, slightly irritated by his intruding of her slumber. He laughed softy, smiling at the cute pout that had somewhat blossomed in her lips. _Important? That would be an understatement…_ "Hai koi. It is. However…" he added impishly, "Kiss me first."

Eyes widening, she looked up to him. Surprised by the light tone in his mood. _ I can't understand him sometimes… _"Mou! No fair! Kenshin no baka! Using the situation to steal a kiss…" she giggled, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "There… now, will you tell me?" Nodding, he proceeded to relate what happened that afternoon.

"I can't believe it! Me? Wa-walk again!" she exclaimed, ecstatic with his news. For a while, she felt warm tears in her eyes, but she disregarded them. _Now is not the time to cry… I could walk again! Walk! Kami-sama!_

"Yes love. You're going to walk again and we are going to help you." he finished gently for her. Pressing a warm kiss on her forehead. "Promise?" she chided, just like a child asking for assurance. He laughed quietly, pressing her hand and placing his lips on her waiting ones. _Megumi-san told me that this isn't going to be an easy process… but for the sake of Kaoru and her happiness, I will gladly help her in anyway I can…_"Hai… yakosuko yo koishii."

From then on, Megumi daily came to the Kamiya dojo every afternoon to help Kaoru learn how to walk again. It wasn't such a simple thing to do…far from it and the pain that accompanied it made Kaoru think if it was really worth it. Everyone, that including Sanosuke and Yahiko were very supportive. They cheered and jeered for her whilst she took one painstaking push. It seemed to Kaoru that her body was wearing out, yet her spirit was still glowing brightly inside her… Or at other times, it was the other way around. But altogether, she was glad that change had decided to step in her life and maybe once, just this once, fate could really be altered.

"That's it Kaoru, one last step and we're done." Megumi coaxed as she carefully led the sweating woman towards the middle most part of the room.

"There! We're done." She exclaimed happily, easing the tired woman on to a chair. "You did well Kaoru-chan. In a little almost a few days, you could as well cross the whole room itself."

Kaoru beamed in delight, taking in the cup of water the doctor offered. Lifting it up for more, she thought of Kenshin while she drank her second cup. _I wonder how he is doing in the police station. Ever since I've been learning how to walk again, Fujita-san had agreed to give him a three day work shift, giving him time to spend the rest of the week with me. _Glancing at the clock on the wall, she frowned. _Speaking of Kenshin, he should be here any moment now…_

As if on cue, Kaoru heard a quiet 'Tadaima' and her head quickly whipped towards the direction of their gate. "Kenshin!" she called, wanting to see him and tell him about her progress. Normally, he would take over the doctor's place in supervising her when he didn't have work at the office and she was just bursting to show him how far she had reached today.

"Konnichiwa Megumi-dono." He bowed respectfully as he entered the room. "Kaoru! How's the session today?" he asked, glad to see her smiling. She flashed him a large grin, and at once, words started to spurt from her mouth like a fountain, making Kenshin laugh quietly.

"Sou desu ka? Omedetou Kaoru-chan!" he cheered while placing a kiss in her lips.

"Ah… Sumimasen Ken-san… I better be going now, Genzai sensei had asked me to close the clinic for him." Megumi said, slightly embarrassed to be caught up with the two. Nodding in understanding, Kenshin almost saw a hint of jealousy flash in her eyes for a while making him confused. _Oro! Demo, she's with Sanosuke now isn't she? Oh well…_ "I better escort you to the gate Megumi-dono." Courteously he said. But the doctor was quick to refuse. Not wanting to intrude more on their privacy. "I…I can do it myself… Good day Ken-san, Kaoru-chan." She swiftly murmured before hastily bowing and exiting the room.

"What's with her?" Kaoru quizzically asked, slightly surprised with the sudden shift of behavior with the doctor. Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Kenshin turned back to his wife. "She could take care of herself already… now… where were we?" Nuzzling her hair, ignoring the fact that she still smelled of sweat with her exercise. "Kenshin no baka!" she giggled, playfully slapping his arm. "I could really use a hot bath right now." She reminded him, her laughter dying down to be placed with a slight gasp with his reply. "With me in it?" he asked impishly, eyes flashing the color of amber.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!"

As it ended out, he _did _join her in bath. Blushing fiercely while she now combed her hair in their room, she remembered how soothing and how good it felt when he massaged the aching muscles in her calf and legs. Untying every knotted nerve, she had slowly begun to relax, the water lapping lazily on her body that was tightly enfolded with his. _Hmmmpphh! That rascal! I should have known…_And of course, she should have known that after the massage, their bath would lead to different things. Mainly _interesting _things. _Kenshin no baka!_ She inwardly sighed when she recalled how good it was to be held in his arms, and how savagely passionate his kisses were. Smooth or rough, she loved the way he put her body on fire.

"Love…" he whispered so suddenly in her ear that she almost shrieked aloud. "Kenshin! Don't scare me like that!" she berated, frowning more when she heard him laugh. "Fine. Laugh all you want.' She pouted, turning away from him in mock anger.

"Come on love, you know I didn't mean to scare you…" he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms in the slim of her waist. She sighed, leaning to his touch. _Too much… this man is too much for me… I love him so dearly to ever let go…_ She felt his breath in her ear, and she mustered all her strength to move her body alongside with his so she was now facing him. Reaching out, she held his cheek in the center of her palm, heart racing wildly when she felt him kiss and lave it with his tongue.

'Kenshin…" she trailed off as his lips had finally covered her own. Any coherent thoughts she had turned to quick black fog in her mind as she lost herself in his kisses, body slightly leaning in to ask for more. Groaning loudly, he roughly pulled her to him, for once forgetting how delicate her condition was, mind focused in giving in to his primal needs of having her and satisfying her own desires.

Later, as two lovers lay naked, bodies bathed in the light of the moon, the man sat up, elbows supporting his sweated body as he glanced lovingly towards the woman who was slumbering peacefully at his side.

"Kaoru…" he murmured. And in response, her body leaned closer to his. A warm gentle smile caressed his lips as he stared fondly at his woman. His… yes… this wonderful woman was his. This brave and compassionate woman, the one who had saved his life even risking her own was his… even the sweaty foul mouthed tomboy who couldn't cook for a damn was his… yes… everything about her was his.

His smile faltered dimly. Glancing back at her resting form, he gently smoothed a hand on her face. He was glad that her therapy was going well. Her body had responded positively with the treatment Megumi had tried and Kaoru did her very best to improve her state of being every day. His smile darkened. Even if Kaoru seemed bright and cheerful during her exercises, he knew deep down inside that she was scared, terribly scared and frightened of what might happen. He had heard her, crying in their room face buried in the palm of her hand as she shook with fear and pain. Trying her very best to hide what she felt, merely induced the feelings of unhappiness and depression. Even as he comforted her in any soothing way he can, he knew that she was frightened on how things will turn to be. Covering her true emotions with mock bravery and sheer guts, Kenshin felt that she was doing the act, not for herself but for his and the other's sake as well.

_Kaoru… my dear sweet Kaoru… you don't have to feel afraid… I'm here… and as long as it remains that way, you will always be safe by my side… I only wish, that you would trust me… and yourself…you can do it, love… you can walk again… and you Will walk again… that's how much I believe in you koishii…_

_TBC…_

AN: What Megumi was talking about is called a _walker. _I hope you have an idea what I'm talking about… it's the thing babies push around when they're starting to walk…

Generally, this chapter had a lighter mood in it, compared to the last one. And I actually have a favorite line! Here it is:_ Smooth or rough, she loved the way he put her body on fire _… Tee hee! So whaddya think guys?

Better leave a review to let me find out!

Ja!

Bluerose


	5. Chapter 5: Shimmering reflections

Fanfic by blueroseulan

October 30, 2005

Standard Disclaimers Apply! RK doesn't belong to me!

K  
N  
K

Over the weeks, Kaoru's condition improved at a great rate. With Kenshin's support and Megumi's wise eyes, she had been able to cross the chambers of the room in one whole session. Everyone felt ecstatic about that. The dojo, the house, her condition, everything seemed to be finally working out for the better. Even her spirit and her hopes were up. She could walk again… she could … _And I will…_ She refused to be carried inside her dojo to see how beautiful it had been rebuilt. No…

"_I hope you understand Sano. I want to enter the dojo, once I can walk again… that way, I could show my father that in some ways, I have triumphed over my own disability .Please understand."_

_And the older man did._

Now, she knew it would only be a small matter of time before she could see her father's dojo once again.

K

One particular afternoon, Megumi came in the Kamiya dojo to find Kenshin assisting Kaoru push herself in the wide lawns of the house. Nodding in approval, she watched as husband and wife helped one another develop one great task: Walking. Kaoru had finally moved the phase where she was only confined in one room. Now, she was allowed by her doctor to use her legs in moving her own weight around the house supported by the wooden beams that still clung in her waist. For one who had never experienced disability, it was one stupid thing to do. But for Kaoru, it meant everything.

Biting back the tears, she gripped the wooden arcs tighter. She was tired, she was in pain, she was happy, she was proud of herself. So many emotions had welled deep inside her that she felt that she would burst. Happy as she was that she could finally move around the grounds of the dojo, she couldn't deny how painful it still was. Collapsing in the arms of her husband once he had lifted her free from the restraints in her waist, she just buried her face in his chest, not wanting to say anything and yet wanting to feel his presence.

"K-Kaoru?" the man asked, uncertainty and worry evident in his voice as he felt her press herself tighter against his body. "F-feel so tired… want to rest…" she murmured from underneath her lips, eyes closed with pain and tiredness. Nodding in understanding, he threw a sheepish look towards the doctor who sat thoughtfully on the porch.

"Gomen Megumi-dono, I'll talk with you later… I have to help Kaoru first." He said in apology, slightly crouching low to carry his precious bundle safely in his arms.

Uttering a soft 'hai', Megumi watched the two together, marveling at how compatible and how perfectly thy seemed to be made for one another. _Kenshin seems to be so much of a patient man… and Kaoru… I can't help but admire her spirit…_ Looking up towards the sky, a sad bittersweet smile found its way on ruby red lips. _Now… now I know… why you chose her over me… Ken san… _

"Megumi-dono…:"

Body whipping towards the sound of her name, her eyes softened when she saw the red head sit silently beside her.

"How's Kaoru?" she queried, noting the weariness in his voice. _He must be tired too…_

"She's alright now. I'm heating a bath for her. Demo, she's in our room right now. Resting." He murmured thoughtfully, amethyst eyes turning wistful. _I know that this isn't right… I know I have to trust my wife… I have to believe in her demo…_

"Megumi-dono, will this really work? I mean… Kaoru's been doing this for such a long time… and yet…" he trailed off, suddenly embarrassed with his lack of confidence with Kaoru. For a while, the doctor gave no answer, making the man fidget slightly in his seat. Finally, she spoke up, brown hazel eyes looking at him, face serious.

"Ken-san… What Kaoru-Chan's doing is not that easy. When she took the weight of the beam for you, her body was almost crushed. Knowing how petite she is, the muscles on her legs had atrophied by the time we finally put her on therapy and that makes the whole process twice harder. It's true, she's been doing this for so long now and yet so much little had seemed to change don't you think so?" she asked, peering at his amethyst gaze, "And that's exactly why I came here today Ken-san. I wanted to look how much she had progressed and to see any development." Surprised with her words, his eyes turned hopeful and he couldn't help but ask, "But did you see one Megumi-dono? Has my wife improved?" Seeing the man so hopeful and encouraged, she couldn't help but instill a smile on her lips. "Yes indeed Ken-san. The fact that she was able to walk and cross the yard with your help is so much of an improvement. At this rate, we could finally remove the wooden supports in her waist after about two weeks!" she beamed, glad that her news had brought happiness in the man's face.

"Thank you Megumi-dono. I cannot—" he was cut off when the doctor stood up and returned the bow he was offering.

"Don't thank me Ken-san…. For I had nothing to do with it. It was Kaoru's perseverance and determination… and your patience too that had allowed change to happen… It's all because of your attitude towards this… And that's why this worked." She explained softly, smiling even as the man looked genuinely surprised.

"D-demo Megumi-dono…" he stuttered, trying to argue.

She shook her head and rose up, turning her back from him. "It's true Ken-san…Believe me…I have to go now, be sure to check on Kaoru." She added, avoiding his gaze and walking gracefully towards the gate, never once looking back.

The swordsman watched as the raven haired doctor exited the grounds of the dojo. For once he felt genuinely sad for the woman. _I'm sorry Megumi-dono… If I cannot return your love for me… I only have my heart captured in the hands of one woman… and that woman is Kaoru… I love her… and I am willing to do anything… everything for her…. I'm sorry Megumi-dono… You don't have to confine your heart only for me… I am sure there is someone wanting to hold your heart as well…_

_TBC…_

Aww… poor Megumi… She's still a bit sore and jealous over KnK…

How do you think this story is faring? This chapter Is a bit shorter than the others but I'll make up for that one. ,

Kindly review and tell me what you think!

JA!

bluerose


	6. Chapter 6: EpilogueBalance

_Fanfic by Blueroseulan_

_November 5, 2005_

Standard Disclaimers Apply! RK doesn't belong to me!

AN: Finally! The last chappie! I hope you guys continue to review this last one… I wont be ranting for long… Hope you guys enjoy the epilogue!

_K  
N  
K  
_

"I can't believe this!" Kaoru ecstatically exclaimed as her husband moved to remove the wooden beams that had supported her waist for so long. "I'm finally going to learn how to walk again! Oh Kenshin!" she gushed, mind excited and frenzied over the thought. Laughing, he carefully assisted her as her form heavily leaned on his without the support. "There there koi… don't move too much… remember, we'll take this one step at a time. " he reminded her gently, eyes turning to ask for any further procedures towards the doctor.

Nodding slightly, Megumi got up, and placed herself in front of Kaoru. Coaxing the woman to place her palms on her shoulders, she struggled to support the whole weight of the woman's body as she gently directed the girl to take a small baby step. Bewilderment splashed vividly on Kaoru's face when she heard the command. _That's it? But it's so hard…._ Painstakingly, she struggled to lift one leg up and place it back on the floor. She hobbled so much and even Megumi found it hard to be on the receiving end.

She felt a slight tap on her shoulder and Megumi looked up to see Kenshin behind her, an approving look on his face.

"Megumi-dono, let me be the one to help her. You can't take her whole weight right?" he added, an encouraging smile on his lips. Nodding, the doctor gave way for the man and he stepped up, flashing a smile towards his wife and softly encompassing her palm with his. "Now Koi, you braise your weight on your palms and slowly lift your leg and there… that's right… there… See! That's correct! You've already completed one pair of steps already! My! My! What a fast learner you are!" he beamed, watching her flash a brief smile towards him before her face steeled with determination once more. _I'm in pain right now… But if experiencing pain means having to walk again, then I could bear it… I really can…_she thought as she bit her lower lip to stop her from crying in pain. It was like becoming a toddler again, like a baby who is learning to take its first step. Yes, Kaoru was like that, and along with that thought came with the determination to struggle alongside with her spirit and herself.

"That's is koi. Now another one. Yes… that's good." The red head encouraged as he smiled and braised her weight. "There… that's good that's—" Cutting off guard, he was slightly surprised when she stumbled and lost her balance. Quickly supporting her with his strong sturdy arms, he watched as she blushed furiously with the compromising position they had.

"I-I'm sorry…" she stuttered, embarrassed with what had happened.

"It's okay Kaoru." He said as he coaxed her back to her feet, returning to where they had left upon.

Kaoru was beat tired during the end of the session and she plainly collapsed in Kenshin's arms right there and then. And yet, the smile she had on her face was more than proof enough that she was content and happy with her achievement.

"Good job Kaoru-chan! I didn't expect this amount of improvement on your first day. I tell you, in a little over a few weeks, you could walk as any normal person can!" Megumi cheered, genuinely happy for her friend. Nodding with happiness, she gently buried her face in the chest of her husband, inhaling the sandalwood scent he carried with him and felt his arms lift her off the ground. Sighing, she allowed herself to close her eyes, unconsciously slipping in the arms of sleep in no time.

"Hai. I agree with you Megumi-dono. Kaoru's such a fast learner and I believe she could start walking again. You'd like that very much wont you koi?" he asked, amethyst eyes suddenly widening with the sight that met his gaze.

There in his arms was Kaoru, dozing peacefully, face a picture of serenity as gentle puffs of breath escaped her moist lips.

A warm tender look spread on his eyes as he carefully shifted an arm so that Kaoru could very well lean on his chest and become more comfortable.

"She's tired." He heard a soft voice coming from the lady doctor. Nodding, he softly thanked the doctor and excused himself to put Kaoru in bed.

Watching as the man gently carried his wife towards their room, a somewhat sad and wistful look caught on her expression, lips turning bittersweet.

_Ken-san… maybe it's finally time to let you go… there's no sense in clinging to something that you know is impossible to happen… maybe I should let ourselves go… and maybe, this heart of mine could learn to love someone again…._

_K_

_N_

_K_

As time passed by, peace had finally settled in the Kamiya dojo, giving the inhabitants a chance to reflect on everything that had happened since the past year. From the earthquake that had abruptly shaken their lives, to the painful recovery that had dealt one of the strongest pillars of the family… everybody was given time to think and ponder of the lessons learned, and the path they would choose to take.

"_Kuso…"_

The lanky built of the ex-zanza towered over the dojo gate casting a shadow twice his own size. On a steady gait, he entered the yard, face curved into a frown, lips muttering a colorful string of curse words.

"_Kuso! If I had known I'd lose money to Kazuna, then I wouldn't have gambled at all! That miserable son of a--- "_

"_JOU-CHAN!"_

His mind went completely blank when he saw the crippled woman, standing miraculously on the wooden corridors of the house, hand resting on a beam, and trying to pull at least a complete pattern of baby-steps. Running towards her, forgetting about his own misfortune for the day, he almost forgot how delicate her condition was, before he stopped right in front of her.

Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, glistening on the blazing afternoon sun and her visage was filled with silent pain. Her face looked ashen, and her body was shaking. It was easy to see she was visibly pushing herself.

"Whoa Jou-chan! What are you trying to do? Kill yourself? OI! You shouldn't push yourself far too much you know. Kenshin would kill himself if you hurt yourself. He'd probably put the blame on his shoulders." He berated slightly as he assisted a panting Kaoru back to the wooden porch to have a seat. Hearing a soft 'click' he turned to find a sleepy-eyed Kenshin emerging from Kaoru's room, hair mussed and eyes droopy.

"Sano? Is that you? What's the racket all about?" he asked good-naturedly. If it had been Yahiko, the poor boy would have gone in a rage complaining how the fighter could always shake him awake. But not Kenshin. The man just smiled and turned his gaze onto his wife, Smile turning into a frown.

"Kaoru? Why are you here outside? Did you ask Sano to carry you here? I don't remember bringing you outside. We agreed that it's too hot remember?" he reminded her. Eyes scrutinizing her form.

"Actually, I did not carry Jou-chan outside your room. In fact, I just came home." The younger man sheepishly admitted.

Two confused amethyst eyes blinked. Once, twice, towards the direction of Kaoru, and then to Sanosuke, and then back to Kaoru. When he had pieced the information enough, his eyes widened and his hands had suddenly gripped her shoulders.

"Did you go out by yourself Kaoru? Did you walk by yourself?" he asked, voice filled with hope, happiness and even mixed with worry.

Seeing her husband's ecstatic reaction, no words could from in her lips. She could only manage a slight nod as tears filled her sapphire eyes, spilling towards her reddened cheeks.

For a while, he could not think, couldn't think on how to react. Torn between becoming angry with her for her stupidity over the fact that she could very well hurt herself, or to allow euphoria to burst in his chest. – He chose the latter.

Grasping her form so tightly, tears had unconsciously formed in his eyes as his hands repeatedly stroked the small of her back, whispering words in her ears while he continued to hold her shaking form.

"_We did it… It finally happened… you could now walk… walk Kaoru… your dreams can still come true!" _

Time seemed to stop for the both of them. At last, after a year filled with pain, trials and obstacles, they knew they had finally overcome that all… At last… Kenshin and Kaoru had triumphed in what seemed to be the biggest tribulation they would ever meet in their lives together….

_EPILOGUE_

The dojo was well decorated, thanks to Megumi and Tae who had continually fussed over the final details such as the flowers and the ribbons etc… Colorful as it was, the place nevertheless exceeded an aura of regality, peace and honor. Food was out of the question. The Akabeko had volunteered in catering the very special occasion and had provided abundantly to satisfy all of the guests that had attended.

Kenshin nervously fingered the edges of his white gi, eyes involuntarily roving towards the form of every seated guest. _Oro! I can't believe so many people have attended today! _True, so many had attended this special occasion. The whole Oniwabanshuu clan—including Aoshi—traveled all the way from Aoiya to the Kamiya dojo. Even Kenshin's master, Hiko Seijuro came. That much to the bewilderment of the younger red head. Saitou had decided to bring his wife Tokio, along as this much served as an opportunity to familiarize every one with the wolf's mate. Katsu, Sae, and even Ryozaburo who happened to be in town, attended that day. _Oro! Even minister Yamagata is here… Ororo! _

"Oi Kenshin buddy. The ceremony is about to start. You may want to quit fiddling with your suit man. There isn't much time to replace it." Shooting a darkened gaze towards his best man that stood beside him, Sanosuke merely laughed off, poking his ribs at the same time. Finally, as the priest announced the start of the ceremony, Kenshin turned towards the direction of the closed door, eyes expecting no—wanting to see the picture of his bride.

Even from afar, she was ethereal. A white light seemed to surround her still form as she raised her face to meet the eyes of the crowd and that of her husband.

Kenshin forgot how to breathe there and then.

A lovely kimono with the color of the cerulean sky and decorated by pure white lilies embraced her form as a pearl colored obi secured her waist. Her face wore a slight hint of makeup and her hair was arranged in a half ponytail, the rest of her long locks curled and allowed to fall gracefully past her shoulders.

"Man… is Jou-chan beautiful…" he heard Sanosuke mutter from under his breath

_Beautiful? Kaoru's not beautiful…she's …magnificent…angelic…goddess-like…_ instead of voicing his thoughts, he just nodded, eyes fixed on the face of his bride, watching as two women, Tae and Megumi, carefully assist her towards the entrance of the dojo. Pride glittered in his gaze as he watched Kaoru gently touch their hands in reassurance, wordlessly asking for their permission. Worry flittered in both of the women's gazes before the doctor finally gave a nod of consent, backing away from the bride that had wanted to walk on her own.

It was her dream… Ever since the earthquake struck, it had been her dream to walk again. To feel movement race down her legs once again as she took a step towards the altar. Yes, it was what Kamiya Kaoru had dreamt of. _Finally… I had completed my promise to the men I love… father… I promised you that I would rebuild the dojo… and that I won't put the name of our family in shame… I did it father… your hime-chan did it… And Kenshin… I remember promising to you that I would marry you… only after I could walk again… and here I am… taking my steps to meet you in the altar… we did it Kenshin… you and I… we did it…_Tears had begun to stream down her face blurring her vision as she took—and savored every graceful step her legs provided. It was yet one of the best in her book… that being the final walk on the altar to join the man she loved more than life itself…and Kaoru was almost completely happy…_Otou-san… Oka-san… how I wish you were here… to see the man I've married… _

Kenshin felt he was bursting with pride, seeing his own bride walk down towards him. This was what she wanted… what they both wanted… and he knew that it was her own courage and determination that finally allowed her dream to take place. Watching as she approached him, he held out a hand towards her. A hand which was gracefully accepted and held tightly. And as the two people, walked the remaining distance together and as one, their spirits soared as they rejoiced over the fact that no obstacles, no trials, no problems and no fights, which of the body, mind or heart could ever triumph against them.

The sun was about setting when the marriage rituals started, casting soft golden glows on every face that had witnessed the marriage. But as for the two people that had been finally tied as one, dawn was just about rising, promising peace, serenity and happiness for the years to come.

OWARI

AN: I can't believe it's finished… sobs… TT…

Please click the review button!

Blueroseulan

PS… what do you think of it? Please… no flames!


End file.
